


Trying to add footnotes

by redcurlzbychoice



Category: Good Omens (TV), None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcurlzbychoice/pseuds/redcurlzbychoice
Summary: This is just me trying find out how to add footnotes... no real work!!!(Didn’t want to mess up the real thing...)And it’s freaking frustrating!!!!!I tried all what you sent me (thanks so much!) and it just doesn’t work. Can‘t be that hard...IF ANYBODY WOULD SEND ME A STEP-by-STEP INSTRUCTION (Or find my mistake...) I‘D BE SOOOOOOOOO MUCH OBLIGED !!!!!!!
Comments: 7





	Trying to add footnotes

A) Yet lovingly over the keys with long fingers that seemed to be made to caress these ivories [[1](%E2%80%9C#note1%E2%80%9C)]

————————————————

1 Unbeknownst to anybody in hell and on earth...

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
  


So, what I did was:

I change from „Rich Text“ to HTML and type in (as the instructions say) 

My Text Whatever It Is <sup>[<a href=„#noteX“>1</a>]</sup>

And at the footnote I type in 

<a name=„note1“ id=„noteX“></a><sup>1</sup>My Footnote Whatever It Is

———————

So it looks like in my work

A) Yet lovingly over the keys with long fingers that seemed to be made to caress these ivories <sup>[<a href=“#note1“>1</a>]</sup>

And

<a name=“note1“ id=“note1“></a><sup>1</sup>Unbeknownst to anybody in hell and on earth...

But unfortunately AO3/HTML changes it to

<p>A) Yet lovingly over the keys with long fingers that seemed to be made to caress these ivories <sup>[<a href="%E2%80%9C#note1%E2%80%9C" rel="nofollow">1</a>]</sup></p>

And 

<p><a name="%E2%80%9Cnote1%E2%80%9C" rel="nofollow" id="%E2%80%9Cnote1%E2%80%9C"></a><sup>1</sup> Unbeknownst to anybody in hell and on earth...</p>

The signs [1] for the footnotes show up nicely. But the link when I click on the sign [1] goes to „ Error 404. Page not found....“

** Does anybody have a clue what I did wrong? **

I spent more than an hour now on this and it is quite frustrating...

Or to quote Aziraphale: **„Oh, FUCK!“**

** Thanks so much for support and help!!!! **


End file.
